The Red Hibiscus
by Konallei
Summary: [Ch 4]Becoming an orphan, Cagalli was adopted by the Seirans and educated her to be an assassin. After 9 years of despair, she goes independent but now she was a new obstacle in her life and job: Athrun. AxC
1. One Day

"The Red Hibiscus"

by

Eternally Asuka

The blue sky clear of clouds let the sunlight greet everything in Orb. In the early morning as always people wake up to do their regular actions: work, school, studies … life. As time goes by, people constantly read the newspaper and then throw them to the trash, some of them don't make to it or are flew away by the wind ending on the floor, which usually belongs to dark alleys. This one belong from two days ago, it was lying nest to the tall and harsh wall, its headline was about a assassinate, a murder is not a good news but in this case as sometimes many other, the victim was not entirely innocent.

"_The Red Hibiscus strikes again"_ said the big letters on the top of the paper with s bold black making emphasis.

Under the headline, nest to text which had the information of that news, was picture, a dark one, but enough to see that it was man, on the ground and dead. The photo didn't show much, anyhow it could be seen that the murder was clean obviously made by a professional. After that there was only one more thing that called the attention, the corpse laying face down with a red spot on it. It was a hibiscus was on the dead man's back, tainted by the blood of the victim, turning the flower into bloody reminding that The Red Hibiscus did it, that was the mark, the characteristic of the killer: a bloody red hibiscus. That lost was indeed a big deal, the victim belonged to the high rank in PLANT that came down to Orb to do some business.

In somewhere else, a young girl around her sixteen's was standing next to the bus stop. The mild whispers from the wind made the girl's locks to move rhythmly, caressing her cheeks. The girl smiled. She drove her right hand to hold some of her rebellious locks.

"Yeah, I prefer my hair like this" she reminded herself, remembering her previous long hair, generally tied up in a ponytail and slightly covered by her hat when she worked at night. Her hair was cut few months ago leaving it short reaching her shoulders.

Without warning her cell phone rang, she turned her head to her back, opening her backpack she took it and open it. On the screen was wrote: _Kisaka_.

"Hi Kisaka" she greeted cheerily, smiling.

"Where are you Cagalli?" the voice said on the other side of the phone.

"That's how you greet me?" she teased her protector. "I'm heading to school, why?"

"Nothing just wanted to check on you because there are some rumours that somebody was sent to deal you, so be careful" he warned her.

"Don't worry, you know I can take care of myself, Kisaka … and how that info came out?" she asked still standing waiting to the bus.

"I guess it comes from your last job" he answered and a small "oh" came to be heard by him. "Please be cautious, I don't' want you to get hurt."

"I know, I know, I'll try my best ok? Anything else?" She understood complete why he was worrying but you can't be worried forever, she thought, she knew he cared a lot about her and so she did, he was like a big brother and sometimes maybe a loving father she never had or she never remember she had.

"Yes, in fact there is, I got information of Blue Cosmos" he told her seriously.

That comment cause that the face of the blonde darkened, obviously telling that she was deadly interested about Kisaka was just telling her by the cell phone.

"And don't forget" said Kisaka with a lively mood finishing his call, "to buy some ice scream."

"Eh? How did you know?" He laughed.

"I went to your house to check how was it, with that I can congratulate you, it's CLEAN!" He kept laughing until his sense kicked in. Now Cagalli was fuming. "and before you got the chance to yell at me, I'll hang up, bye! . . . " He hang up, leaving and speechless mad Cagalli.

"Agh! KISAKA!" she yelled anyway even knowing he would not hear her.

Then a sweet and peaceful smile was draw on her face. "What would I do without you, Kisaka? She asked aloud looking at the sky. She closed her eyes.

"It's being already a year since I've freed myself form those idiots" She was thinking out loud. " To be married to that creep! I rather be dead" she smiled wickedly and lowering her voice, she continued, " no that's not true, I'd him before the wedding. She stopped her thoughts as the bus arrived.

A blurred picture of a boy running with an orange hibiscus in his hand came to her mind. Waking up from her memory she blinked. She said beaming, "I definitely love orange hibiscus" before getting into the bus that would take her to school.

§

In a space shuttle, a blue haired young man wearing his military red uniform was resting on his sit, with his eyes closed he remembered in his dreams, years ago when he was still a child, playing on the beach with his best friend and his little sister, though she always said she was the older one, a smile appeared on his peaceful face. He was heading to Earth, to Orb, he had a mission, a special task was set just for him, for being an elite soldier, son of the current chairman at PLANT, sent to find out the identity of the killer, responsible for the death of one of the partner of his father. He had some information but it was not enough to proof it was true. He opened his eyes.

"Cagalli, can't be her" he said quietly wishing that coincidences really exist.

§

In the middle of the night, Orb was quiet, most of its population was sleeping and some of the exception were the pair who were talking about business.

"Yuna you are just going to give me the names **and** the money" came a cold voice.

"Ok ok, its Uzumi Nara Athha" a purple haired man said with low voice.

"The head representative?" a woman dress with dark clothes, her hat covering most of her long blond hair and face asked to be sure she heard right.

"Yes, honey, the representative himself" he said smirking.

* * *

**Hello everybody thanks for reading, the ch is short cus is the first and I wanna know if you like it, if you do, I'll continue it, personally I like this fic, one of my best ideas for a AxC. Until now everything is mysterious lol more will be revealed in the –future- next chapter, so review!**

**For those who are waiting for my other fics like "Cursed Maidens" which is more likely to be update sooner than "the Friends Alliance," I think I'm gonna stop writing this one, I didn't have as much reviews I expected, but I maybe write some one shots with some ideas originally part of that fic. **

**Hope you like it, bye. Enjoy!**

**Eternally Asuka.**


	2. New Neighbour'

"It's stupid peace of paper make people kill, drive them insane, lose their minds… How a stupid peace of paper can change a person's life, not matter if its for good or for bad it can changes everything…"

* * *

"The Red Hibiscus"

Ch 2 : 'New Neighbour'

by

Eternally Asuka

In the heart of ORB, in an almost empty alley, streets were silent, most of its population was sound asleep and some of the exception were the pair who were talking about business.

"Yunna you are just going to give me the names **and** the money" came to sound a voice, it was a command.

"Ok ok, its Uzumi Nara Athha" a purple haired man said with low voice.

"The head representative?" a woman wearing with dark clothes, her baggie hat covering most of her face also hidden with a dark glasses, straight ones, and her long blonde hair tied up behind her cap asked over to be sure she heard right.

"Yes, honey, the representative himself" he said smirking.

Her answer was short, "No."

"What!" the guy asked disbelieving.

"Are you deaf? My answer is no."

"But why? I thought you killed everyone."

"I kill anyone **I** want." She started to walk away, with her back on him she even could tell that he was fuming. She stopped when his grabbed her arm. She pulled her arm free, without hesitation and turned to look at him. "Hear this right Yunna, because I'm not repeating myself; If you don't agree with my answer and you dare to mess with me I can always kill you and nobody will ever know or you can accept my reply and look for someone else to do it" her voice sounding sweetly dangerous.

He could tell that her eyes were glittering behind her dark glasses, she was waiting for a good reason to kill him. Though he could not understand after everything, why she haven't killed him yet? As he was thinking she already had turned her heels and resumed her walk but then she stopped, this time by her own will.

"One more thing, if you ever call me 'honey' or anything alike, I'll cut your filthy tongue before you can say it again, I won't stand it, not anymore." Her menace was cold as the ice, making herself clear to him. She won't bear his behaviour not after she got away from that hatred house. She didn't have to.

Finishing her meeting she left.

§

_Sad eyes could be seen by the almost setting sun, the gaze was directly to the endless sea, the blue crystalline water reflex was fixed in her uncertain stare._

"_Don't know why but I have a bad feeling" a little girl sitting on the warm sand with her hands between her chest whispered._

§

Outside Cagalli's apartment was a red haired girl standing, looking up, her eyes fixed on certain balcony who belong to her friend, in one hand she had a white plastic bag and on her back her jean knapsack, her mp3 player blocking every sound that was not from her music as it was in her school uniform pocket, that reached just until her knees.

"I bet she is still sleeping" she said out loud to no one as she began to walk to get inside the building.

§

_A kid was running toward her, he was yelling something as he held a flower in his hand, showing it to her. Another kid, looking the same age as the previous, was running too, smiling. Their facer were blurred, she could not tell who they were or if she knew them._

§

The young lady entered the glass doors, they were automatic so she just walked inside, she stopped to see the mailboxes on her right, there was something weird. The mailbox nest to Cagalli's had a sticker on it, usually it was blank but now it had something on it.

She read: Zala.

"Huh, there is someone new" she thought. Walking past the boxes she turned to the left with her eyes closed listening her music, then something hit her feet. Her eyes opened instantly. She blinked, stepping aside her foot found another pile of boxes, hitting them, they started to fall on her making her to lose her balance. Instinctively, she shut her eyes preparing herself to meet the cold floor.

But she never got to touch the ground.

Blinking again, she felt a pair of strong arms holding her, preventing her to fall backwards. The person behind her was supporting all her weight. She blinked once again. She turned her head to meet vivid green eyes.

She stayed like that until the boy asked her, "are you ok?"

"Ah? Yeah! Thanks for your help" she said quickly trying to stand up fully with the green eyed boy. 'He is cute' she thought.

"No problem beside my boxes made you fall, sorry about that, I shouldn't have left them there" the boy apologised as she examined him, he had beautiful eyes, emerald ones, those were her favourite, dark blue hair, he was handsome, taller than her, he really looked like a gentleman.

"It's ok, I wasn't really watching were I was going he he he." He studied her: her red-brown long tresses held by a hair hook in the end it looked like small spikes, her eyes were blue has the ocean's water, she looked very energetic but her smile was showing a little of embarrassment after what happened.

"So you are new, right?" she enquired while he was setting the boxes in their place.

Raising his face to see her he answered, "oh yeah, I just moved from PLANT."

"Here, let me help you" she offered while she was dropping her bag on the base. He thanked her. "Then you are a coordinator, that's cool!" she stated smiling.

"You think?" He was a little surprised from her comment.

"Yeah" her answer was short and honest.

"Why?" he asked stopping his actions to look at her.

"Mmm dunno maybe because I'm a natural, but I still see you as my equal" she responded smiling with a empty box in her hands, "after all we are all humans, right?"

"You are right" he said bemused. 'This girl has something unusual' he thought chuckling inside.

"Well, I have to go now" she told him getting up from reaching her bag.

"Yeah, me too I have to prepare myself for school, bye"

"Bye"

She walked to the elevator, she stopped seen him behind her. "You are heading up too?" he observed.

"Yeah I'm visiting a friend," she spoke. The door opened, the blue haired step aside signing her to enter first.

"Thanks" she giggled. He look puzzled. "Sorry it's just that I don't find many 'gentlemen'"

"Ha ha ha, i see" he commented, "which floor?"

"Mm 3rd"

"What a coincidence, mine too." He smiled. Both of them laughed.

"I think my friend lives next to you" she conversed letting him know. "That's interesting" was his reply.

The elevator opened. Stepping out she glanced her watch.

"Shut!" she cursed below. "Gotta go, bye" she said running out. "See you."

The red hair run until she reached her destination. She knock the door but no answer. The boy was watching her from behind. He blinked at the new knocking, in fact she was now striking the door.

"Cagalli!" she shouted a few times more before she gave up and took out a key from her pocket. It unlocked the door and she entered.

'Did she just said Cagalli!' he wondered, ' I really hope is not the same Cagalli I know.' He walked to his apartment that happens to be next to the one the girl just went into.

"Hey, we were talking and I didn't get her name" he reproached himself. 'She seems nice.' Withdrawing his own key and putting it on the lock he froze when he heard a yell.

"Aaahhh! KANELLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

With a sweat drop he thought, 'I guess her name is Kanelly.'

§

_Both children run until they reach the girl. The brunette boy went down on his knees and set the flower he had before on the girl's head. The boy from behind arrived too, he had an outstanding blue hair._

_The girl beamed, "thanks Ki…"_

The young girl with blue eyes went to the bedroom as soon as she entered. Leaving her school bag and the other one on a table, she went to the bed, where a blond was sound asleep., covered from feet to almost cover up face, hugging a big pillow.

The standing girl smirked, snaking her hand under the sheets she grab the sleeping beauty feet and pulled her, trying to get her off the bed. The blonde woke up as if a thunder had it her. Wide-eyed she looked at her intruder, still half sleep she managed to free one leg and tried to kick the bloody person who was 'attacking her' but the red hair quickly jumped backward to abode it, knowing that she would do something like that. She was prepared.

"Aaahhh! KANELLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"C'mon Cagalli wake up!" she said loudly almost yelling.

The recent now awake victim was staring at her with deadly eyes but the girl seemed not to care. "If you don't hurry up, will be late."

Cagalli looked at her clock on her night table, it was 6.46 AM!

"My alarm clock haven't even sounded yet!" she said yelling at her friend pointing her clock.

"Really!" she asked amused consulting her watch, "oops, sorry I forgot that mine is 5 minutes earlier." Cagalli was mumbling something that Kanelly could not hear, still pissed.

"Don't complain, I was delay!" she informed her. Cagalli still glaring at her went to the bathroom and changed. "You know, I think you have a new neighbour!" she up dated her.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah and he is really cute! Not forgetting handsome!" She could hear Cagalli laughing.

The owner of gold orbs got out the bathroom with her school uniform, going to the kitchen she tried to make her breakfast. "Hey, I brought you 'ming pau'"

"Really?" Cagalli asked, closing the fridge.

"My mom made them yesterday" she answer indicating the white bag on the table. "Great!"

After warming the food on the microwave, Cagalli ate while Kanelly was watching tv. When she finished she cleaned the dish and went to school.

Athrun saw them leave from his balcony, now sure that she was Cagalli, his target **was** the Cagalli he knew from years ago.

He was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he haven't seen her for years and sad because he had to face her in a troublesome way. He made a mental note: tell Kira he found Cagalli.

§

Both girls arrived in time, chatting all the way to school, Kanelly was giving Cagalli the details of how she met her new neighbour, Cagalli just laughed, this was interesting, because she didn't heard Kanelly call a lot of guys handsome so he **had** to be. And since they had a similar taste, meeting this new guy is going to exciting.

"And what's his name?" Cagalli asked remembering she didn't mention it.

"His name?" She stopped passing, sticking out her tongue she rose her own fist to hit herself slightly on the head. "I forgot to ask."

Her friend was watching her smacking herself with a how-stupid face as they got in the classroom.

They sit on their usual place, Cagalli next to the big window and Kanelly next to her on her right. A brown hair girl with short hair was in front of the red hair and next to her, in front of the blonde was another blonde, the boy wore glasses. The teacher came in and the class fell quiet, he was tall with long fair hair, he wore glasses that made him look very cool, several of the girls had a crush on him. The class salute him.

"Good morning class." He greeted back. "Today we are going to have a new student just transfer from PLANT."

Small whispers began to appeared right after he said those words. The door opened showing the new classmate. As he walked in the murmur increased, coming specially from the girls.

The most surprised girl was Kanelly and the girl with the confused look was Cagalli, something of him gave her the impression that he was familiar, like she knew him from somewhere.

"Hey, that's him!" Kanelly said with low voice emphasising 'him' for Cagalli. She seemed lost in thoughts. She was remembering the boy she dreamed, the boy that was running behind the firt one. "Cagalli?" She look shocked.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

At the teacher introduce him, he was looking at certain girl with a tender smile and calm eyes.

Kanelly giggled. "What, Kanelly?" she hissed at her funny looking friend, she had her hand trying to hide her silly laughs, looking at her.

"He is smiling at you" she pointed. The blonde frowned, "Me?" she turned to see him, in fact he was. She flushed a light pink. Athrun smiled wide.

"Hello everybody, my name is Athrun Zala, nice to meet you all" his gaze turn to find the red hair, she was smiling with her hand resting on her right cheek, sitting next to her friend, Cagalli. After that Mr. Le Creuset gestured Athrun to sit behind the blonde girl. Some of the girls giggled when he passed by them, once the reach his desk the professor turned his back to write on the white board.

Turning her red head, Kanelly speak to the blue haired coordinator, "Hi again."

"Hi" he answered, then he looked at Cagalli who also had her head turned to see him. Kanelly was tittering vaguely. "She is my friend Ca…"

"Cagalli," he finished for her, Kanelly was a little surprised but Cagalli looked shocked, why did he knew her name!

Athrun was uncertain with Cagalli's reaction.

"You knew him! Why didn't you tell me!" she complained frowning at the blonde.

"No, I don't!" she denied waving her hand in negation.

"'Course you know me Cagalli, what's wrong?" Athrun intervened in the conversation worried.

"No, I don't know you, it's the first time I see you."

"Don't you remember me, Cagalli?"

"No" The three of the were pluzzled. "You are Cagalli Hibiki, right?"

"Wrong, I'm Cagalli Yula Athha"

* * *

Second chap is done! Yay I rarely can finish a ch or a story in one day, this one took me like 2 or 3 days, without counting the other days when I was thinking how would the story go.

-ming pau is a Chinese food

Now Kanelly is present! She is my OC, original from my manga but I wanted to add her on this fic, personally this one is my fav of all I 'm writing lol You can see her, I draw her with Cagalli, it's posted on Minitokyo, search for my username, it has some spoiler XD

**THANKS** to all my reviewers! I got 10 reviews! YAY! I'm happy!

**Cottongreentea, SeungLee, shad0w118, asga, AsuCaga4Eva, MXCrocks, hibiscus8, jenniferseedlover, cathrun and someone**

Til next update!

Eternally Asuka.


	3. Trabajo en grupo:¿buscando compañeros?

"The Red Hibiscus"

Chapter 3: Trabajo en grupo¿buscando compañeros?

"You are Cagalli Yula Athha?" the blue haired coordinator asked obviously confused.

A weird tension could be felt by the three but nobody spoke.

This was awkward.

Thinking wisely Athrun decided to drop the subject, "Sorry I must have mistaken you, it's just you look so much like a childhood friend I had…"

"… Whatever" she said turning to see what was the teacher writing on the white board and started to write. Kanelly did the same.

'She doesn't recognize me? Did I change so much in these years?' Athrun asked himself quietly.

Poor Athrun was thinking hard about this but could not find the answer he wanted, so lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to the girl looking at him nor the class.

'He looks concern' she thought. Taking her Harry Potter pen, she started to look for a blank paper within her notebook. Writing in the little paper first, she folds it until it was a tiny peace of paper and cautiously threw it to the desk behind Cagalli. The blonde saw something fly near her shoulder, looking at the girl next to her with a blank expression. The red-haired just wave at her and resume her writing in her notebook as following the lesson so did she.

Athrun got out of his thoughts as the square paper landed on his desk. Looking at it then at his classmate searching for who it might came from but everybody was focus on the teacher's writings. Unfolding it, he saw purple letters: _Athrun_

_Don't try to push her or she will be mad at you. _

In the corner he read: Kanelly. The sign had a small draw of a face. It was a wink. He smiled. Writing on another paper and taking the chance that Cagalli was focus on her notes, he pass it back. The message landed on the destined desk informing the she had an answer.

It was written in black ink._Thanks._

She turned to see him and made a 'v' with her fingers then both students went back to their studies.

§

"Your next group work is going to be about the 'War and Peace in England,' make a good research, this essay if for two weeks time so you better do a good job" said a short-dark-hair woman leading the same class that Mr. Le Creuset had left hours ago. Her serious face never left her, she continued, "No I want you to make a group of three. You can choose whoever you want."

As soon as the teacher finished with her indications several girls turned to look at Athrun. Boys turned to see near the direction were some girls stared.

Cagalli eyed Kanelly who gave her an affirmative nod. Both girls oblivious of the not so usual looks your classmates would give you. No, they were no oblivious, the girls were ignoring them.

"Hey Cagalli, who should we pick this time?" asked the copper-colored haired girl as usual with her hand on her right cheek as she looked intently at her partner with a mischievous grin.

"I don't know…" she answered scanning the boys. Some of her classmates were already in trios discussing how would they work but some were watching at a specific corner of the classroom. Suddenly two girls stood up. One had red-fiery hair while the other had longer grey tresses. As they walked a boy got near them to ask if he could be their partner but they ignore him as he was never there.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked a voice from behind. Simultaneously the girls turned.

He spoke again. "…To work with you two." His blue haired shone with the sunlight.

Blue eyes look at the blonde while she blinked. Golden looked back.

"For me, there is no problem." She said talking especially to Cagalli. Now both were looking at her.

Cagalli finally spoke. "I guess it's ok."

"Good!" cheered the copper haired girl. Now the girls that had stood up passed between Cagalli and Kanelly.

"Hi Athrun ♪" said the grey-haired girl, standing as posing, her left hand on her hip while the other one waving and moving her fingers slowly to the boy. Now all eyes were at them while the teacher was writing the names of the groups formed who were blocking the view. Girls had angry eyes.

"Hey there ♫" greeted the other girl with fiery hair already sit in the now-not-empty desk next to Athrun on his right. Now boys were looking irritated at Athrun.

"Hi, can I help you?" he responded to the new comers. Neither Cagalli nor Kanelly were happy to have these girls near.

"Such a gentleman!" complimented the standing girl clapping her hands. "Well we wanted to ask you if you wanted to work with us."

"Yeah, since you are new we thought that you would like some new friends to help you." The girl behind Kanelly joined the 'conversation.'

He looked stunned; it was difficult for him to say no to a girl. "Thanks but I already have a group."

"C'mon Athrun, leave them we are way better than them" insisted the red haired. Suddenly those who knew who were his partners got nervous, specially the brown haired girl who was in front of Kanelly who saw her **and** the boy in front Cagalli, they both knew how they would react…

"Excuse me?" Athrun was amazed how confident these girls were not forgetting how rude.

The girl standing opened her mouth to ask who were his partners but she got cut.

"Who-"

"Kanelly, I think Flay is deaf." Said Cagalli from her desk now sit crossed-legs like Kanelly.

Athrun stared at Cagalli. "Yeah you are right Cagalli" chatted back an amused Kanelly not caring to low her voice.

Everybody was staring on the chatting girls. Fortunately the teacher was still busy; the students already knew that they **had** to obstruct her sight; they already knew that these girls didn't get along.

'This is going to be interesting' thought Milliaria.

"Excuse me! I'm right next to you, you are the deaf!" she said as insulting her.

Kanelly acted surprised. "Oh sorry! I thought you were deaf" said with her hand on her chest after she gasped. Cagalli laughed.

"How rude!" intervened the grey-haired looking at both girls. Athrun speechless, just blinked.

"You are the one who is rude, Meer!" argued back, "well I'll explain it to you: since you seemed not have heard Athrun say he already has a group well I assumed…"

Some student giggled in silence. Flay turned to look at them with deadly eyes.

"And rude because… oh god I have to explain it…" went on Kanelly not affected from the fuming face of Flay and Meer. Some of her classmates laughed.

She continued, "Because you are **not** better than us," showing her that her stupid feeling of superiority was idiotic.

Meer couldn't find words her words but Flay wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

"You think you are better than us, then?" inquired the red hair, thinking that this might be a clever punch in their faces.

"No, that's nonsense, of course not, we wouldn't compare to you" answered Cagalli waving her right hand negatively.

Flay was about to speak again when Kanelly spoke first. "Well, if you two fine ladies excuse us, we need to talk with Athrun how we are going to work." Her smiled showed how sweet was shutting this two 'enemies.'

"Yeah besides you two need to find another member, right?" Cagalli stated mockingly.

As they couldn't fight back they left furious, now caring of some boys that were offering their membership to them.

Athrun astonished looked how the girls celebrate lowly, giggling as he went to tell the teacher that they were a group. He had to admit it was funny how they handle those girls. He wanted to laugh but it was not the right time. After registering with Ms Natarle he went back as he walked the short distance to his place, he though, now convinced that she was the Cagalli he knew, sure because she haven't changed at all, her strong character and energy never left her not matter how many years had passed. But now he was sad, she didn't remember him, not even a little.

He wondered what make her forget about him, she now didn't use her surname as Hibiki but Yula Athha then it means she forgot about Kira too. This was weird when he read her profile, her profile! Now he remembered, she now lived alone with some guy named Kisaka or something like that as her guardian but there were not many essential information, just that he was informed that ZAFT got information from some anonymous that said that Cagalli was The Red Hibiscus and he was here to figure if that was true, he prayed this to be false. He stopped before sitting down, Cagalli and Kanelly still chatting lively…Kanelly, she was her best friend.

§

After all classes have ended, all the students prepare themselves to leave school there was no exception. Athrun, Cagalli and Kanelly discussed that they will get together the next days when they were free, no days specifically had been settled because of the homework.

"Do you mind if I go home with you?"

That was the question Athrun asked Cagalli some minutes ago when she and the copper-haired girl were heading the exit. Athrun had run to catch them. They watch Athrun carefully as they never saw him before but then said that it was ok and the three began to walk away the school field. The reason for Athrun to run was the previous girls that were asking him to work with them again.

'They don't give up, do they!'

The truth was that he didn't want to be with those girls, it was better stay with these two girls, they were … funnier.

"So Athrun are you willing to change us for Flay and Meer?" asked Cagalli after stopping in front of him, she was grinning.

"Yeah because they are so smart and better than us!" exclaimed Kanelly dramatically, following Cagalli's game. Athrun sweat as he saw the two girls hands taking as simulating as crying for his answer.

"No, I don't think so" he said. Then he laughed. The girls stopped their act to watch him laugh alone and in the next second follow him.

As they walked they talk about their likes, the blonde had similar likes as the copper girl but at the same time they have differences, like Kanelly like long hair the opposite of Cagalli, that's simple but the most outstanding was that somehow Kanelly's way of think was more mature than Cagalli's. He realized that, maybe as mature as Athrun was.

"Well, I'll take this way" Kanelly indicated before saying good bye to them. Athrun and Cagalli kept walking for a moment, there were quiet as none spoke. Athrun talked first.

"I guess you two met at school, right? I kinda understand why you are best friends, that's nice, I also have my best friend from school."

Cagalli looked at him, he was smiling, hearing his comment she lowered her head, telling him the truth wouldn't hurt right? Since normally nobody asks, he was the first to inquire how she knew the Chinese girl; generally everybody would think the same as Athrun asked since they went to the same school for years. She always liked to say things as they were, be good or bad it was still the truth, and this time would not be an exception.

With her eyes fixed on the pavement she spoke, "Well we didn't become best friends because of school."

"No?"

"School is indeed the place where we spend most of out time together but that's not why we became friends"

'She looks cheerless' the blue-haired coordinator thought. "Then how?"

"She helped me, years ago, when someone tried to kill me"

* * *

**Ok now me speaking: sorry if it took so long to update it happened for the same reasons as Cursed Maidens plus some lack of inspiration I wasn't sure how to write my ideas AND that my new pc is out of antivirus, **who knows which antivirus, is good? I need to buy one**. I guess this time I have less errors and mistakes or at least I hope XD any suggestions? Grammar advices, misspellings or corrections? They are welcome.**

**Here Flay and Meer are baaadd! I don't like them, sorry for the fans who follow them, I just really don't like them but anyhow they are here for some of my fun. Yeah Meer is with her original hair color. She is supposed to be as before surgery to become Lacus copy.**

**Thanks so much to: **

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks, asga, shad0w118, hibiscus8, ZGMF X-19A infinite Justice, cottongreentea and jenniferseedlover for all the reviews**

**Wanna know what happened years ago to our poor Cagalli? Stay tuned and REVIEW!**

**Eternally Asuka**

Hey just one more question: Who thinks **Heine and Cagalli** might make a good **couple**? Don't worry this is not for this fic XD LOL Enjoy!

Oh yeah Harry Potter I'm crazy for him XD

And those who like **NAruto i made a new fic, check it ouy!**


	4. Hay trabajo que hacer

"The Red Hibiscus"

Chapter 4: Hay trabajo que hacer…

The night was dark, barely visible to the person who tried to look at the street.

The early talk of some days ago made her remember the past but it would not affect her, not since she had work to do. She locked her door, arranging some privacy, going to her wardrobe she dig in to the end, putting some clothes apart she focused in the left down corner of the wooden box. She drove her hand as brushing the material and stopped when she found the secret spot, pushing it aside to reveal dark fabrics that were only used at night.

She grabbed the textiles and went to the bathroom to change her outfit. Calmly as she already did all her duties that she needed to, after finishing the job she would go to sleep and the next morning, better say the next hours, she would go to school as nothing happened.

Now done with the cloth, she went to the mirror, grabbing the comb she started to make a small pony tail, then to be covered by baggie hat of hers, it also helped her to make identify her more difficult specially at night. The way of her locks, moved to show another style, not very different but enough to disguise herself.

Before getting out, she checked her figure with the help of the mirror, its size enough to show her all reflex. Her black jacket covered her bare shoulders but not much of her chest as it was short, the bloody red cloth that covered most of her upper body ended with a notorious cut beginning from the sides of her hips and reached until the middle of her thigh; on her hip her leather black belt had somehow a glued hibiscus later to be found next to the dead body tainted in red. Her pant was dark too, combining greatly with her outfit and sheltered also the upper part of her booties made with leather. Finally her favorite accessory, her dark glasses that had night vision when necessary.

Her precious necklace was hanging free from her neck, she always has it with her, even at school she had it under her uniform since it wasn't allowed to take those kinds of things at school but she was not the most bothered, those were other girls, specially the shallows one…

Finishing he opened the door of the bathroom to meet her dark apartment, the lights were not on since someone might see her, checking for the last time her bedroom and the all apartment, she went to window situated on the back, putting her gloves she open the window slightly ready to climb up, she took the transparent wire from her belt, one of her favorites tools, and hook it to the usual place. Once on top of the building, she checked the view later her 'home', with the light off where she was supposedly sleeping peacefully as every normal girl of her age. Now ready she jumped to the next building, heading to her next destination.

§

Athrun was in his new place, scanning the tv for any interesting program to watch before going to sleep. Suddenly a commercial of tours to go to the beach, in who knows where, brought a memory back. A memory of those sweet times before everything with the trio went bitter.

It was like an hour and a half before the sun would set down, he and his best friend were playing with his friend's sister, they were supposed to find a flower for her while she waited for them sitting on the warm sand.

His friend Kira, found a flower first and immediately went running to his sister as the blue-haired boy watched him, he knew he had to hurry up, fortunately he spot a flower that he thought might suit her. After that he runs too.

The girl had her face showing her famous I-am-bored frown, usually accompanied by blow cheeks showing her annoyance. She looked cute not matter how childish she could be. Then he noted she quickly turned her head to her brother as she spotted him from far but she made no move.

"Look Cagalli I brought you a beautiful white rose!" he says as he reaches for her, then he gets closer to set the white flower on his sister's head. She blinks.

"Thanks Kira" she said with a smile.

Then she looks puzzled at her brother weird face. "What's wrong?"

"Something is missing" he answers frowning. She blinked again since she didn't have a mirror she could not see herself with the rose.

"I think I know what it is," Athrun says from behind, stepping forward he takes the flower off, "here, I think this one looks better on her," as he speaks he put the flower between her locks and her ear.

"Yeah, Athrun is right, you look cuter with that one on you" Kira said grinning innocently as his sister moves her eyes trying to catch the flower adorning her. Some minutes later have passed before she takes the flower and see it herself.

It was an orange hibiscus…

And it was as someone had hit Athrun from the back of his head when he realized the flower. An orange hibiscus… He started to think but he got interrupted when he with his coordinator abilities heard a weak sound, it was like a metal thing had it something near his apartment. His eyes surround his surroundings it seemed like nothing happened, but trying to be cautious he decides to check further. Heading his balcony he saw that Cagalli had all her lights off.

'Cagalli…'

The last days he could not digest the story that Cagalli had told him when they first head back together.

She told him someone tried to kill her, apparently no reason that she knew when she was younger, almost three years younger.

When school finished that day, as usual she went to the Seiran's house walking, the thing was that she was not alone, someone was chasing her from behind but she did not noticed this until she got to a near forest on the way.

Naturally she got scared and tried to hide herself within the woods but it didn't help. The man, who she thought was a sick guy trying to rape her, had a gun in his hand, which changed totally the idea of violator to something worse.

Hopefully or not, she already had time of training from the Seirans', thinking brave she drove her hand to her pocket and quickly took her bracelet made of golden chains, she run to switch to another big tree that could hide her.

Her heart was racing and her breath was starting to quick its phase anyway she tried her best to stay as quiet as she could. As she got closer her grip on her chain tightens.

… Crack!…

The sound reveals the position of the owner, looks from right to left for any sign of the enemy.

So the blonde takes the change to use her bracelet as a whip as cuts the man's hand, he yelps in pain and he lets the gun fall on the ground. But that was not the only thing he does, quickly he runs toward Cagalli and makes her fall down.

Now he was on top of her, strangling her; she struggled but it didn't help at all or at least that she thought. She would no accept a death like that, she won't.

So in the struggle she kicked him where he would be in the most pain. Taking the change she got away from him but then someone spoke.

"Get down!" It was a warning; the voice was a little high-pitched. The warning came again and she obeyed, but then a bullet cut her left arm as she moved to her right, she turned her head to see the man with green hair with another gun. Just when he was about to shoot again a rock it his head making it bleed near his temple. Cagalli run to hide again behind a tree, looking for the person ho help her he found a girl among her age. She looked familiar but the voice of the man warned her to stay focus in the situation.

Eavesdropping she could see that he was heading the wrong direction from her so she decided to escape as soon as she could. First she went with slowly steps watching carefully not to step in a branch. Ready to run, a scream was heard.

Then she remembered: the girl who helped her!

She walked back, and eavesdrops again; the man had her and menaced her with a knife in her throat demanding for the blonde to appear.

The girl looked scared, and she give the impression of being in pain, it looked like he had her arm in her back, preventing her to escape, even if she was taken aback, she did not cry as a normal girl would do. Then Cagalli spot the previous gun he used.

"Let me go!" the girl demanded struggling once more.

"Shut up! You are in no position to demand nothing!" he said dangerously. Then she winced in pain again. At the same moment Cagalli already was moving, situating herself she throw a branch as a bait. The man moved quickly to the way of the sound. He was uncertain once he didn't see his target. The girl took the chance to step on his foot and then kick where Cagalli had before kicked. He fall and curled in pain, then the figure of Cagalli with the gun appeared to him. Everything went silence and then a shot was heard…

She told him that later the police came when they were heading out of the forest, naturally they questioned both girls but let them go as it was in self defense. The police finishing examining him found out his name. Orga Sabnak. The name rang a bell in Cagalli's head, remembering she found out he worked for the Earth Alliance and once she spied him at the Seiran's discussing in a very low voice… as he usually used to go there.

In the middle of the silence of his apartment his phone rang. He went to answer.

It was from ZAFT. He had work to do. But then he hears a noise again. From his balcony it seemed that nothing happened, again. However when he turned to go back inside, the reflex of the glass called his attention. A shadow in the roof of the next building, the shadow was very nimble as it jumped to the other building and then disappeared. It was like it had jump down…

This was suspicious…

He went quickly inside and grabs his jacket to follow the shadow.

* * *

**Now now, finally finished the ch! Yeah finally some action or at least its beginning to have action! Sorry the delay hehe but I did promise that this was out in the week and here it is!**

**Ok don't ask why I put Orga, I just tried to put someone who could attack Cagalli under the Seiran's, I hope that part went well tho I'm not so sure of that, but my favs are the beginning and the end muahahah**

**Wonder if you guys figured Cagalli's outfit well…. I guess I'll draw it later but with colour I suck!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry if I don't name you, it would take to connect to internet and take more time --**

**Byebye **

**Eternally Asuka**

**PD: I'll start with Cursed Maidens as soon as I can, it seems that is more popular than this one XD I thought I was gonna be the way around lol **

**Give me at least 6 reviews! ¬¬**


	5. Authoress Note

Authoress Note:

Hi eveyrone, i'm sorry to tell you that until around May i won't be able to write anything since i have moved out to another city to study at the university, i'm currently living at my aunt's house so i don't have my pc with me until i buy one… so here is the thing:

**Do you want me to still write and continue the story until that day I have my own pc? Are you willing to wait for the next update?**

**_Answer me with a review_**, plz

Stories:

**The Friends Alliance** – just last ch to write, promise Full AXC

**Cursed Maidens** – Still more ch to write: reveals the true behind their destiny Flay vs Lacus and Meer vs Cagalli

**The Red Hibiscus** – Still more ch to write: The encounter of the Cagalli vs Athun

Eternally Asuka


End file.
